


Where's The Joke

by CantWakeUpHelp



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantWakeUpHelp/pseuds/CantWakeUpHelp
Relationships: None
Kudos: 6





	Where's The Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aletterinthenameofsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/gifts).



Do you want to know the funniest thing about every fairy tale? The girls are always supposed to fall for the boy in the end or the boys supposed to fall for the girl and see what was there all along. But that's not the way real life works. Stories that are told in real life are different then the ones in fairy tales.

When I discovered the worlds I said I'm gonna live here in this world of magic or I'm gonna live here in this world of warriors. Then I didn't like the way they were. I didn't like who the characters ended up with or the girls I saw like me being put into a marriage even if they didn't belong in one. So I said, I'm gonna live somewhere else. Where the girl gets the girl or the boy gets the boy and maybe there’s a happy ending because there aren’t enough happy endings in this world. Sometimes the happy endings aren’t perfect. Sometimes you only have hope. But you know what? Hope is just as good. Hope is just as important as happiness. And maybe in these alternate endings I can have that.

This is how I started. This is why I hate the Joke. When I began reading I was young, really young actually. And I saw powerful women that I didn’t see enough of. And I said, why aren't there more. There needs to be more.So I read the myth. And then I saw the woven in between the myths. The greatest god was just that. A god, a male, a man. The women were petty and jealous. Eventually I figured it out. These are not the women that I can believe in. How could I worship these women when they aren't enough? 

So I went further. I found a superhero. But she was blond and perfect and had perfect hair and perfect values. That wasn't right. That wasn't me either. And I read a book. There was a girl in it. She wasn’t the main character. She had brown hair like me that went a mess. She wasn’t me either. She wasn't who I was supposed to be. So I found a tv show with angels and demons and they were beautiful, powerful and strong. And the girl in that show was perfect. Then suddenly her happy ending was gone. That's the joke. Girls end up with a boy or they dont get their happy ending. Maybe her happy ending was what she got in their eyes but she fought so hard for what she had and then it was ripped away from her. Cause of course it was she didn't need it anyways. 

When that didn't work for me, I found another show. The protagonist was a girl, she was cool. But then I saw a character that fit. She was snarky, sarcastic. She liked darkere clothes and murder. I saw her and I saw me. But she want the main character. All of the main characters had perfect little morals. And that wasn't enough. I turned to somewhere else. A world made by the watchers. The fans. The people who mattered. Because without them there would be no show. They painted the most beautiful tales. They painted them with their words andI felt it in everything. I ached for that feeling. And I became a writer like that. I wrote in my head and told out my tales. I begged people to listen, to hear my cries. But most of them wanted to live in cannon. Why wouldn't they? All of the men got happy endings. Maybe the women looked like they did.

You see. Men fear powerful women. I wanted that happy ending that all of the men got for a girl. And then I found a few people in real life and I figured it out. Tv shows are never going to tell the tall right because they can't. It isn't theirs to tell so I began telling out my tales. I wanted to break the punchline. I'm going to get a happy ending not in the way that you want but in the way that I decide. I'm not going to marry a boy. But I'm not going to marry a girl either. And that's just fine. And In these fanfictions these worlds are better, stronger. To cannon to the authors to disney, I hope you know where you messed up. You did some cool things but you messed up. But where I go where I live, you are not welcome. Because we are free and we are going to stay free.

  
  



End file.
